RWBY: Ultimate Alien Q & A Reviews
by Toy2711
Summary: The Q & A Reviews for my fanfiction, RWBY: Ultimate Alien. I decided that I will make this a review book to answer all of your reviews for Volumes 1 to 5.
1. Q & A 1

**Q & A Reviews**

 **Hello, all you followers and readers out there. I just want to let you know, this is a review chapter for all of your reviews after I posted a voting poll on my profile.**

 **Now let's get this over with.**

 **Q1: Are you going to have Zak Saturday and Danny Phantom join Ben and Rex, making them Team BRZD?**

 **A1: No, because one, this is only a Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Crossover with RWBY, and I'm only adding Rex Salazar to the story in future chapters so that Ben can receive help. Because both of these characters are created by both Man of Action, of their respective shows and the crossover episode on Cartoon Network. I literally do not want to complicate the story. Because, it will only make things more confusing. Rex will arrive in the World of Remnant similar to how Ben arrived here.**

* * *

 **Q2: Why are you adding Rex Salazar to the story, and why are you giving him and Ben and Aura?**

 **A2: Because Rex is one of Ben's allies from another parallel universe, at first they were eventually enemies, but they decided to become friends, and teamed up for the first time to save Rex's World from the Alpha Nanite, as Ben brought Alpha back to the Null Void, which Rex's brother, Caesar Salazar, unknowingly sent to as he thought it was an empty pocket dimension. Ben said he can't wait to team up with Rex again... Well until the Cartoon Action Pack Comic with both of them in Ben's Universe. As for Aura, Ben's Aura will obviously be emerald green which is the color of the intergalactic peace symbol; the green hourglass symbol and his jacket, while Rex's will be orange which is seen on his machines that he builds with his nanites, and the geometrical parts of his red jacket, and goggles. I know Ben and Rex both have healing factors, one Ben's healing factor is due to the Alien DNA in the Ultimatrix, and Rex's healing factor comes from his Omega-1 Nanite and Nanites as the Omega can jumpstart his heart, while the Nanites can heal him and counter poisons and gases. Giving both of them Aura's despite it being a minor healing factor, can level the playing field, giving them a huge advantage against the RWBY villains.**

* * *

 **Q3: Are you going to have Ben and Rex be paired with two members of Team RWBY and Why?**

 **A3: Yes, Ben will be paired with Yang, because the two of them are similar in common, both care for their redheaded relative (Gwen Tennyson and Ruby Rose), friends who speak formally and are professional (Weiss Schnee and Rook Blonko), raven haired friends with criminal records as they both want redemption (Kevin E. Levin and Blake Belladonna), and their B team (Team JNPR and the Plumbers). They are also part of their own team (Ben's Team and Team RWBY). Coincidentally, they both have their own vehicles. Ben having multiple vehicles; a Galvanic Mechamorph named Ship, his car the DX Mark 10, the Rust Bucket 3, The Tenn-Speed, his Grandpa Max's Motorcycle, and the Time Cycle. Yang, however, has only one motorcycle, which is Bumblebee. Ben actually has more experience in terms of actual vehicle driving/piloting than Yang. Both are also cocky, they love to make puns, both are optimistic, joke around despite the situation, and wear gauntlet themed weapons on their arms.**

 **B3: Rex will be paired with Ruby, because they also share some similarities, both of them have an older sibling, (Caesar Salazar and Yang Xiao Long), both have deceased parents ( Rafael and Violeta Salazar, Summer Rose) (Taiyang Xiao Long is her father and is still alive), and both have adopted relatives (Him and Caesar's adoptive Abuela and her half-sister's biological uncle, who became honorary uncle, Qrow Branwen). They can also be both reckless at times. Ruby loves weapons including her Crescent Rose, while Rex can make machines/weapons/builds with his Nanites and Omega-1 Nanite.**

* * *

 **Q4: What are Ben and Rex's Semblances going to be?**

 **A4: That's a very hard question... Perhaps you all can give me ideas of Ben's and Rex's Auras should be.**

* * *

 **Q5: Are you going to have the Ben 10 and Generator Rex villains in the story:**

 **No, because if I add the baddies, like Vilgax, Eon, Albedo, Khyber, Forever Knights, Darkstar, Malware, The Negative 10, Van Kleiss, The Alpha Nanite, The Pack, Breach, etc. That will only make the plot the most complicated story since Salem meeting the villains of other baddies would be out of place, I mean Salem having help from villains of the two Man of Action heroes from another dimension is kinda complicated. Because, Salem's true goal in the main canon of RWBY is to collect the Relics by finding the Four Seasonal Maidens, in order to bring down humanity in the World of Remnant. But... I might only add DNAliens or EVOs in the story, But I'll have to make an alternate what if story of RWBY: Ultimate Alien where "nothing bad ever happened."**


	2. Q & A 2

**Q & A Reviews Chapter 2**

 **Okay, Welcome back to RWBY: Ultimate Alien Q & A Reviews!**

 **Now, let's answers some reviews today...**

 **RikuKage asks, Q: "I say give Ben a skurd like abilities for his semblance, like he can change only one body part into an alien or alien weapon and its related to his DNA type powers. For Rex i say give him absorption type power where he can touch dust and use there power in his weapons. Or give him like Shirou Emiya type power where he can understand weapons with a look but instead all machine and can probably remake it. Say like rubys crescent rose."**

 **A: RikuKage, That's not actually a bad idea A Slimebiote or Skurd in Omniverse has the ability to feed on DNA and can give the user some extra firepower when in desperate situations like arms, cannons or swords by other alien dna in the Omnitrix, but I was hoping if I can go for like a Mimicry Semblance, similar, but different to Velvet's, but I want Ben's semblance to be like copy other people's semblances not their moves what Velvet does. I want his semblance represent like the Ultimatrix does... allowing a sapient being to wield the powers and abilities of other sapient beings or aliens by transforming them into their species by their DNA artificially rearranged at a subatomic level. However, for Rex... since he is an EVO that can control his nanites by will, and the Omega-1 is the control nanite that now controls them. But I might agree, since Rex can use Dust along with Ben thanks to Aura. I might give it to him to enhance his builds like fusing fire Dust with his Slam Cannon can now shoot flaming dust mixed with ammo from the ground, or fusing with Ben's Galvanic Mechamorph Upgrade, Upgrade Rex, shooting alien Dust missles. Totally. Plus Ben having Dust with his alien forms or Ultimate Ben.**

* * *

 **Gabriel asks...**

 **Q1: "** **Hopefully you can have Ben and Rex stop Cinder and her evil plan."**

 **Q2: "Can you at least have Ben and Rex save beacon and Vale from Cinder, The White Fang, and the Grimm and have Ben or Kevin fight Adam instead of Yang and have Ben and Rex fight Cinder to save Amber, Pyrrha, and Ozpin."**

 **A1/A2: Well, Gabriel, to answer both of your questions I can't say due to me doing my research by watching all Volume 1 through Volume 5. Plus, SPOILERS, the Battle of Beacon, and Character Arcs of our A and B Team. Plus adding Gwen and Kevin to the story. But I'll need time to think about it.** **But you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Q3: Are you going to have Gwen Tennyson and Kevin E. Levin in the story also in the Battle aof Beacon?**

 **A3: Well, Gabriel, maybe... due to Spoilers. I guess I should make a poll for this after my current one ends. But having Gwen and Kevin will be in the Battle of Beacon, I have to make a chapter of how they arrived to Remnant, in the Cartoon Network Action Pack Comics where Ben and Rex teamed up again, the only dimensional portal Gwen can open to with her mana or magic was Rex's Universe.**


	3. Q & A 3

**Q & A Review Chapter 3**

 **Okay, Welcome back to RWBY: Ultimate Alien Q & A Reviews!**

 **Now, let's answers some reviews today...**

 **Gravenimage says/asks...**

 **"I wonder how the others will react to Ben's abilities."**

 **"Awesome I really like this story and see where it's going."**

 **"More must read more."**

 **"Nice meeting I feel like Velvet doesn't get enough credit on the show."**

 **"Ben landed in the Emerald Forest didn't he? I love this story but why whenever I read a story whether it's a crossover and non-crossover the main character always have to land in the Emerald Forest? Vale is a big city they could land somewhere there."**

 **"Still loving it."**

 **"Love it so far!"**

 **A: Thank You very much Gravenimage, I appreciate the reviews, but Ben did not land in the Emerald Forest, he landed in a different forest that is near the Faunus Town/ Village where Velvet resides. Please make sure to follow and favorite this story. And for the RWBY cast reacting to Ben's and Rex's abilities. Yeah, in the story they're going to be shocked including JNPR, CFVY, SSSN... exactly. However it will paint a target on their back, Cinder, Salem, will be trying to take their powers and abilities. But I highly doubt they're going to try to harness the nanites and Omega-1 Nanite in Rex's blood or body, while the Ultimatrix is code locked to Ben's DNA despite its predecessor the original Prototype Omnitrix was originally for Ben's grandfather Max, but hey we all know Ben's DNA is an exact close resemblance to Max's DNA, due to their blood in their biological family, allowing him to wield the watch.**

 **Ironwood and the Atlas or Atlesian Military, however, his tools will break against the watch, and the nanites plus Omega-1 nanite will have to react to the danger of being extracted from Rex's blood.**


	4. Challenge Announcement

NEW Challenge FOR YOU ALL!

Hello all you my readers of RWBY: Ultimate Alien! If you're all wondering when is chapter 7 coming don't worry its coming out next week, I have an announcement to you. I challenge you all to make a **Reading or Watching RWBY: Ultimate Alien** Fanfiction. That's right, a reading, watching, to my fanfic. And here are the rules.

The characters in the **Reading or Watching RWBY: Ultimate Alien** you must have are the following characters from **_RWBY_** and the characters from **_Ben 10_ /** _ **Generator Rex**_. Also you can put a curse in the story as Ben and Rex will have Aura and Semblances, while they are reacting to their and feeling the actions of their story counterparts in my story.

* * *

 **1\. Team RWBY**

 **2\. Team JNPR**

 **3\. Team CFVY**

 **4\. Team SSSN**

 **5\. Penny Polendina**

 **6\. Ben Tennyson**

 **7\. Rex Salazar**

* * *

Also, you can add the following characters if necessary to the story to the reading if you like for example...

 **From _Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_**

 **Kevin E. Levin**

 **Gwen Tennyson**

 **Grandpa Max**

 **Julie Yamamoto**

 **Ship**

 **Kai Green**

 **Azmuth**

 **Ben 10,000/Ultimate Ben (from Ben 10,000 Returns)**

 **Professor Paradox**

* * *

 **From _RWBY_**

 **Ozpin**

 **Glynda Goodwitch**

 **James Ironwood**

 **Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck**

 **Peter Port**

 **Qrow Branwen**

 **Raven Branwen**

 **Taiyang Xiao Long**

 **Summer Rose**

 **Zwei**

* * *

 **From** _ **Generator Rex**_

 **Agent Six**

 **Noah Nixon**

 **Bobo Haha**

 **Rebecca Holiday**

 **White Knight**

 **Caesar Salazar**

 **Circe**

* * *

There you have it folks. Now if you're interested of doing this challenge PM me and whoever wants do this. Just PM and I will allow you to do it. Now once you are chosen I will delete this chapter. Stay tune for Volume 1 Issue 7: Origin Story and Secrets of the Watch!


	5. Q & A 4

**Q & A Reviews Chapter 4**

 **Welcome back to RWBY: Ultimate Alien Q & A Reviews! Sorry, that I wasn't updating, cause I had SAT, and some work to do over Spring Break. But now I'm back baby. So... Lets get this over with.**

 **Mr. Illegal asks...**

 **Q: "Will Atomix and Toepick make an appearance in one of your chapters? Also do you think Toepick can scare the Grimm with his face because I read the Ben 10 wiki that Toepicks species has a very horrifying face that even the most intimidating alien species are frightened of them."**

 **A: Well, Yes. Because they're going to be handful in** **future chapters. Toepick's species are known to be so hideous and horrifying that no being in the universe can look at them without suffering the adverse effects, including fear, sickness, or madness. Since the Creatures of Grimm feed on Negative Emotion such as Anger, Hatred, Fear, Sadness, etc. I'm pretty sure how they won't be able to handle the hideous face of Toepick, I think they'll runaway in fear, or some smarter will attack to get rid of him.** **Atomix, though he's also going to become handy since he can use Nuclear energy to disintegrate his enemies or cause a total nuclear meltdown if he's overconfident which is his weakness.**

* * *

 **leonarddxd asks...**

 **Q: "When you at bring in Rex's Will he be able to use the meta- nanites because I think with the meta nanites could upgrade his builds and he could be even with Ben since he has the ultimate forms I'm not saying he should have his God mode but maybe you should limit the Meta-Nanites so he can be able to use it with his builds here some examples he could use the Technology meta-nanites to upgrade his normal build make them overall stronger, his Elemental meta-nanites he could make his build have Elemental property like have his slam cannon shot electricity or have his smack hands on fire, he could use the gravity meta-nanites to give him less Resistance towards gravity so when he use his Boogie pack and Rex ride and Sky slyder it will make Rex faster or he could use it to make him Heavier when he use a slam attack when is using his smack hands and punk busters, when he use Space time meta-nanites he could use them with his Block party omega build for short teleportation, for his Matter and energy meta-nanites he could have his normal builds being capable of using Energy attacks and have his omega builds power increase And also will you give create rex some new builds."**

 **A: Well, I have watched season 3 of Generator Rex...so to be honest my answer is going to be no, because in the series before the crossover with Heroes United, they had a long way to go before they search for the Meta-Nanites, before the season finale revealed that the Fifth Meta-Nanite was inside of Rex, since he was completely unaware he possesses it in his body, not just the Omega-1 Nanite. So I'm only going to have Rex with the Fifth Meta-Nanite and only use his Omega-1 Nanite and Nanite Machines. since the Meta-nanites can only be used if he has all 5 of them. Rex will only use Dust with his nanite and Omega nanite builds and along with his Semblance.**

* * *

 **Gravenimage and tomahawkESP says...**

 **Gravenimage Q:** **Awesome liking this story very much.**

 **A: "Thank You very much make sure to follow and favorite this story."**

 **tomahawkESP Q:** **"** **Great chapter! Keep up the good work! And maybe have Rex pair up with Ruby or Velvet! Or both!"**

 **A: Why Thank You! But I'm only going to have Rex pair up with Ruby since they share some** **similarities in common, and if I put a harem in this story its going to complicate the shipping and pairs.**

* * *

 **Gabriel says...**

 **Feb 27 Q: "Hey can you make Jury Rigg as the Omniverse version because he's funny and thank you with your answer to my questions."**

 **A: To be honest, no. Because I kinda like him better as the one in Ultimate Alien's art style, even though the database didn't say his species have a sense of shame, kinda like how Appolexian's or Rath's species are known to have an advanced sense of shame in layman's terms wearing clothes or pants. Rath is technically naked due to the glitch in the prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Second Omnitrix, since even though he only get's a Mexican Luchador outfit due to Skurd fixing the glitch in the second Omnitrix in Omniverse. So, like Rath, Jury Rigg will have no clothes.**

 **Q2: The Master Control part is the best that you have put on this story and I'm really excited for the rest of Team CFVY witness Ben's transformation into Ditto and I know that plant alien form its Wildvine."**

 **A2: Thank you again Gabriel... Like I said, The Master Control will allow Ben to fool the people of Remnant that his transformations is his "semblance." Since only Ozpin, Goodwitch and Team CFVY know about the watch. Ruby and the others knowing about it to well they have to earn Ben's trust.**

* * *

 **guest asks...**

 **Q: "Will Ben explain to Ozpin the Omnitrix can scan new lifeforms such as Faunus? Ben should then ask Ozpin why the Omnitrix can't scan Grimm. If and when the Omnitrix scans Velvet(assuming the scan function is disabled for the time being) then because Cardin sees this, he should freak out and ask "why would you want to be a Faunus"!?, then Ben should respond with "and why would I want to be whatever you are, I love meeting new species and turning into them, I get to walk a mile in their shoes".**

 **A: Well... yeah, Faunus aren't considered "aliens" in the RWBY Universe. They are considered human beings born with certain traits of animals and parts of animals, like ears, tails, eyes, claws, etc. The Codon Stream on Primus, which the prototype Omnitrix and Ultimatrix are connected to due to being wireless receivers. That it not only contains a million samples of sapient DNA all over the Milky Way Galaxy, but also Osmosian DNA, Argit's species DNA, and HUMAN DNA. It kinda explains that the original prototype Omnitrix has the ability to heal DNA alien or human, revert DNAliens to Human or alien, which is possible due to not only the Codon Stream containing Human DNA, but with the feature in the Prototype Omnitrix to repair all genetic codes of sapient beings due to its genetic manipulation. Ben having Faunus maybe... since if like a small piece of Xenocyte were to infect a Faunus, then Ben would have to scan a Faunus in remnant to repair any infected Faunus. However, if the Ultimatrix were to scan Faunus DNA such as Blake, Velvet and Sun, then it would state that it will store the DNA in the Codon Stream by not only for transformations, but for repairing human and Faunus DNA in the future. So my answer Yes I will. Cardin will get his butt kicked. Since Azmuth's reason for creating both the prototype Omnitrix and Ultimatrix were for peace, the ability to walk a mile in someone else** **shoes, and promote their species.**

* * *

 **That one guy says...**

 **Q: "Ben has 1,000,912 DNA samples on the Ultimatrix."**

 **A: Well, remember this is not Omniverse. Because, the Ultimatrix is connected to the Codon Stream on Primus containing the 1,000,910 samples. In Omniverse, the second Omnitrix stores the DNA in a computerized form since it no longer requires connection to Primus, since it receives updates from Galvan Prime. The two other samples added to the 1,000,910 making it 1,000,912 in the second Omnitrix that were added are Feedback and Whampire. Feedback counts since he was originally part of the one millions samples in the Codon Stream database on Primus, before he was destroyed by Malware when Ben was 11 years old with the Prototype Omnitrix since he kept on using the Conductoid DNA over the other aliens he had.**


	6. Q & A 5

**Q & A Reviews Chapter 5**

 **Here's another chapter for more reviews to RWBY: Ultimate Alien, Let's see what we have today!**

 **Greer123 says...**

 **Q: "Love all the details you put into writing the reaction to Ben's story in this chapter. I cannot wait till the next chapter."**

 **A: Thanks! It's jus that my weakness in** **writing is that I having trouble coming up with reactions, but I'm getting better at it with the help of my Betas.**

* * *

 **Strong-bot says...**

 **Q: "rex and ben in another multidimensional adventure, that poor, poor academy.**

 **its going to be one hell of an interesting week for ozpin. a shapeshifting super alien and a mutant technopath amnesiac? what's next an ancient monster god.**

 **P.S will rex get a pairing or not?"**

 **A: Well, I** **already confirmed that Rex will be paired up with Ruby. As I stated before Ruby shares some** **similarities with Rex, with a few differences.**

* * *

 **Alberto says...**

 **Q:** **"** **I think you should not make Ben tell his secret to so many people so quickly, that he tells them a few. I like your story"**

 **A: Thanks, Alberto and I agree. Ben will only tell his secret to Ozpin, Goodwitch, Team CFVY, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team SSSN, and Penny. Also** **thank you for liking my story.**

* * *

 **Atomix says...**

 **Q: "Awesome chapter dude, when is issue 8 going to update and will Ben enter initiation or something if he does let him fight a King Taijitu or a OC Grimm totally depends on you and let him use Ultimate Humungousaur to defeat the Grimm. Can't wait for the other students reaction when they Ben easily curb stomp a massive Grimm with ease."**

 **A: Well, since the next chapter is still Team CFVY getting used to Ben's secret, and Issue 9 is going to be** **where Ben will not enter initiation (The episodes "The First Step, The Emerald Forest, and Players and Pieces) . The reason is that he is a special case, and he will only take his initiation like when the time is right. Also Ben has every heavy hitter he has including the Ultimate Forms, so you'll just have to wait and see, and yes Everyone at Beacon is going to be jaw dropping and questioning his abilities (especially Weiss). Plus, I'm glad you like the chapter. P.S. he might be able to fight an army of Grimm if they sense Rath's anger.**

* * *

 **Gabriel asks...**

 **Q: "I have one more question for you and an idea of what Ben's faunus form looks like, if ozpin and glynda take Ben to see the fall maiden in the vault, do you think you can have the ultimatrix heal her? The type of faunus Ben should have is either a snake or a wolf or if you want to keep Ben as either a cat, monkey, or rabbit faunus than I understand."**

 **A: Well Gabriel, in order for Ben to do all of those things he will have to do the following procedures; First, The Ultimatrix, will detect Amber's DNA is damaged and will ask Ben to repair her. Second, The type of Faunus DNA of Ben gaining will be the first three: Cat, Rabbit, and Monkey Faunus DNA. Even though the Ultimatrix will state that these samples will not only be stored along with human DNA in the Codon Stream on Primus for the feature in the Ultimatrix which is repairing genetic damage, but also for transformations in his playlist** **. Yes, Ben will gain these 3 Faunus DNA samples from Blake, Velvet, and Sun.**

* * *

 **Mr. Illegal says...**

 **Q: "I think you should have Ben use either Kickin Hawk or Rath to beat Cardin and his goons. Totally up to you dude. :)"**

 **A: Thanks for the suggestion. I'll go with Rath, since Kickin Hawk is not available because Ben didn't met Liam yet and scanned his DNA. Which was in Omniverse.**


	7. Q & A 6

**Q & A Reviews Chapter 6**

 **Alright more reviews posted! Let's see some more...**

 **says...**

 **Q: "Thanks for replying dude and since your going to use Rath, while beating team CRDL have him shouting his wrestling moves like "Incursean Ambassador", "Cosmic Drop", "Ursa Major Body Slam", and his finishing move "Sirius Butt Kicking". You could also come up with other wrestling moves for Rath to use on his oppenents."**

 **A: You're Welcome! AND YES! Rath is my favorite, Because yes those made up name moves he used in Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse were** **ridiculously yet powerful Wrestling Moves. But I would rather stick with the ones he used in the original continuity/ canon.**

 **Q2: "** **When Rath is beating team CRDL have him shouting his wrestling moves like "Incursean Ambassador", "Polaris Piledriver", "Cosmic Drop" and his finisher "Sirius Butt Kicking". Let him use his finisher on Cardin."**

 **A2: Yes, when I do the scene where Velvet ears are being pulled by Cardin, Ben will fight Team CRDL, in a chapter I plan where the winner** **will not get detention and the loser like CRDL will get detention and no more bullying.**

* * *

 **GoTeam asks...**

 **Q: "When does Rex come into story?"**

 **A: Well, I already planned that out, but don't He will arrive soon. When the time is right!**

* * *

 **That one guy asks...**

 **Q: "Wait a minute isn't Ben in a relationship with Julie?"**

 **A: Well, I forgot about that, but I'll say this Ben and Julie are still friends, but since** **Yang is the main shipping, I decided that Julie and Ben still will remain friends after Heroes United, but Julie will still have feelings for Ben and she might be jealous of Yang.**

* * *

 **Gabriel asks...**

 **Q: "Hey I have a story idea, try and do a crossover of Avatar the last Airbender with Ben 10 or legend of Korra crossover with Ben 10."**

 **A: Well, Gabe... to be honest, I have no knowledge of the Avatar or Legend of Korra, sorry.**


	8. Q & A 7

**Q & A Reviews Chapter 7**

 **Alright, Let's us see what reviews have been posted today.**

 **guest asks...**

 **Q:** **"Wonder if Ben's Omnitrix can scan an Atlesian Knight considering they are a type of AI?"**

 **A: Okay, one the Atlesian Knights are artificial, but they don't have an AI. Because the only sapient species that are mechanical in the Codon Stream are Chronosapiens (Clockwork's species), and Nanomech, A hybrid of a human and Level 9 Alien Nanochips or** **classified as an unknown biomechanics/nanomechanical organism. In RWBY, I don't think Atlas has AI.**

* * *

 **Mr. Illegal says...**

 **Q: "** **The Omnitrix can't scan an Atlesian Knight because they're not sentient and they don't have DNA. Also Clockwork is a different case and I'm not sure what the origins of the Chronosapien species is but I'm pretty sure Atlesian Knights are not considered sentient. This is to the guy who asked if Ben can scan an Atlesian Knight."**

 **A: Yep, Like Mr. Illegal says to the random guest reviewer, he is right.**

* * *

 **That one guys says...**

 **Q: "Thank you for responding to my review. You are awesome."**

 **A: Why, thank you and** **you're welcome.**

* * *

 **Gabriel says...**

 **Q: "Okay I understand, when team RWBY and Ben fight Roman at the highway fight, I've got some combo moves with Ben in it they're called: Meteor shower Yang/Humongasaur, Red Blurr Ruby/XLR8, Eclipse Blake/Heatblast, and maybe have Ben become upgrade and merge with Penny and maybe Ben Rex and his friends and family come and stop cinders evil plan and confront Salem."**

 **A: Well Gabe,** **since that is Volume 2, I'll think about it and pretty good ideas for Team Attacks, Plus what you mentioned about bringing the whole entire family that'll be complicated I'm trying to stick with canon in RWBY. So only Gwen and Kevin, will be appearing in this story, along with Rex.**

 **Q: "** **I have another idea, look up the Omni enhanced aliens from the reboot Ben 10 and I thought that it would be Bens semblance and maybe have shock rock as a new alien. Can you do a funny chapter where Ben transforms into blitzwolfer or wildmutt to scare Blake and chase her up a tree as a prank. One more thing, have Ben fight Mercury but doesn't feel Emeralds semblance and Rex fight Penny so that they can stop cinders evil plan."**

 **A: Sorry Gabe, but the Ben 10 reboot sucks, and I only like the classic series. Second a funny of chapter of Ben scaring Blake as a Loboan or Vulpimancer that will be like a RWBY Chibi Segment. Third, I highly doubt Ben can't feel the hallucinations because one Emerald's Semblance is supposed to target the sensory information in one's brain while it processes that the illusion was real. Um yeah Rex fighting Penny, well since Cinder planted a virus in the CCT tower in Beacon allowing her to hack the randomizer for the Vytal Festival Tournament, well can't say well spoilers,** **because yes Cinder will be interested in Ben and Rex's** **powers. But hey spoilers dude, I'm trying to be patient with my story.**

 **Q: "** **Can you add the soundtrack of metal gear rising revengance for bens soundtrack Everytime he fights. If you don't know what that is look it up on YouTube."**

 **A: Well, I'll listen to it if matches the fight scene.**

* * *

 **Atomix asks...**

 **Q: "Are the Ultimate aliens in omniverse like "Ultimate Rath", "Ultimate Articguana", and "Ultimate Gravattack" going to appear on your story and will their designs and clothing still be the same like on the show. I hope you'll have Rath turn to Ultimate Rath because I like his design and his outfit makes him look like a cross between Wolverine, Sabretooth, and Kraven the Hunter."**

 **A: Well, Atomix... since in my story Rath is still naked, he can't go Ultimate and in Ultimate Alien their were only six Ultiamte Forms. In Omniverse, the Ultimate Forms were only seen for Albedo and his recreated Ultimatrix/stabilizer. So only the nine Ultimate Forms in Ultimate Alien will be used in this story. Yes, Ultimate Ben will be in this story.**

* * *

 **Ninjamon1228 asks...**

 **Q: "Aw why not Ben x Velvet, they would be so cute together and they already have gotten to know and trust each other. But it's your story and your decision so I will respect whatever you have planned in the future but I ask you at least think about it."**

 **A: Sorry, but Ben and Velvet's will be like Brother and Sister like Ben and Ruby. I'm having Ben paired up with Yang because both of them share** **similarities like joking around despite what situation they're in.**

* * *

 **Mustafao0 says...**

 **Q: "I have to say the interactivity between you and your reader is certainly impressive and the way the story Itself is presented,is as well.I hope you do elaborate a bit on what the plumbers are,along with providence as well to Ozpin and the rest. The reason I am saying this is because I mostly want to see ozpins and general Ironwood's reactions to these factions and also hope the aforementioned factions play a vital role as well with soldiers from providence and plumbers and etc.I know this is extremely wishful of me so I won't hold It against you If you don't go down that route."**

 **A: Aw, yes the factions of Ben 10 and Generator Rex. The Plumbers and Providence Defect Group. Well alright, because one the Plumbers are the intergalactic police force that have to do with aliens and Providence are known for dealing with Nanites and EVOs. But okay** **because I know Ozpin and his Inner Circle including Ironwood would be shocked of these two boys and their respective allies on their earths parallel to each other.**

* * *

 **Mage man and Mr Fixit says...**

 **Q: "Your fanfic is awesome just one thing pls don't put the omni-enhanced aliens in your fic I don't want the reboot mess on something so cool."**

 **A: Why thanks Mage Man, be sure to follow and favorite this fic for updates and chapters, and I agree Omni-enhanced are like the rip off of the Ultimate Forms.**

 **Q: "Pls don't put anything that involves the Ben 10 reboot like the omni enhanced aliens. I don't want that abomination on your fic. Pls:("**

 **A: I already got it. Because like I said before about the reboot, the Omni-enhanced aliens are** **just rip offs of the Ultimate Forms.**


	9. Q & A 8

**Q & A Reviews Chapter 8**

 **Alright, more reviews to answer! Let's do this!**

 **Mr. Illegal says...**

 **Q: "By the way I don't think Ozpin has the exact powers that Paradox has. Sure he can slow down time like when he was fighting Cinder but I don't think he can time travel."**

 **A: Yes, I agree. In RWBY Volume 5, Ozpin is the Wizard who created the four original seasonal maidens and granted the Branwen twins the ability to transform into Corvidaes and was cursed by the Brother Gods of Remnant, due to failing to stop Salem before the events of RWBY. Unlike, Paradox, he cannot time travel, but his cane is said to "store time" for unknown purposes."**

* * *

 **Unknown man asks...**

 **Q: "By the way I re-read your prologue and I notice that you put The Sword of Ascalon on the Ultimatrix. So does this mean that Ben has met George or what? Also can't wait for Ben to use the Potis Altiare on the Ultimatrix."**

 **A: Yes, this is basically where an alternate timeline or parallel world where things are different, after Heroes United, Ben discovers the Potis Altiare and met Sir George after he was killed by one of Diagon's creatures. The Sword of Ascalon is now concealed in the Ultimatrix, should Ben ever use it when the time is right. And the pieces of the Potis Altiare he found after that will definitely increase his power esecially Ultimate Ben.**

* * *

 **Johnathen says...**

 **Q: "Story is sweet also can ben get a 4th wall breaking alien**

 **Also will paradox tell ben about our world and the ben 10 series as well as rwby."**

 **A: Well, Johnathen... There is no alien that can break the fourth wall. So I'll just have Paradox tell Ben that there is a parallel world where he and the RWBY characters only exist as Fictional Characters in the Real-Life Universe based on the episode from RWBY Chibi where Nora travels to different dimensions after drinking too much coffee.**

* * *

 **Blueghast900 and Raphaim replies...**

 **Q: Hey,** slight **error you made here. Fox isn't deaf or mute. he's blind.**

 **Q:** **"Yeah the dude is blind not mute."**

 **A: Okay, to answer both of your questions the CRWBY crew mentioned that Neo has a voice actress, but she only does grunts and nonverbal sounds. Fox, however, is a different story. Rooster Teeth has not yet to confirm that Fox is blind or he can speak yet since he does not talk like some mutes like Chell from the Portal series.**

* * *

 **Gabriel asks...**

 **Q: "Can you make some quotes from movies like Star Wars, Alien and predator movies, and many other sci-fi alien movies."**

 **A: Well, to be honest... I'll think about it.**

* * *

 **hin247 proposes...**

 **Q: "Yo.**

 **I vote for Ben having a harem.**

 **Yang(main girl), Velvet, Neo, Penny, Amber, Sienna, Melanie and Miltia.**

 **I really didn't like how Penny, Amber and Sienna died.**

 **I'm hoping Ben saves them.**

 **That, and I'm hoping Sienna doesn't try to kill Ben after saving her from death.**

 **As for Penny, Ben could somehow use Alien X to turn her into a REAL girl.**

 **...If he can get Bellicus and Serena to cooperate."**

 **A: Well hin, I'll be honest. Since Ben read about the White Fang during his time with Velvet. I'm pretty sure I'm going to stick with canon and have Sienna die, because all he will be involve during Volume 4 and 5 since he doesn't want to be recognized by Salem's associates. But for the harem, since Yang is the main girl, and will have sex with Ben. I will not do a harem because Ben is one of thaoe guys who doesn't like being famous like in his dimension as mentioned during his fight with Ultimate Kevin.**

 **Velvet's relationship with Ben is still brother and sister like his relationship with Ruby and Gwen.**

* * *

 **Guest asks...**

 **Q: "When are you going to update the next chapter."**

 **A: Well random guest... I have beta readers revising and editing the chapters. It will take some time for them to send it to me. So, have Patience.**

* * *

 **Kryptic asks...**

 **Q: "If you give Ben aura and/or a semblance make it so he develops it as he lives in Remnant. Also do not be afraid to make major variations but don't make him too powerful. Put in some handicaps if the event makes it too easy for him, and keep Alien X out for as long as possible, most annoying alien if you ask me."**

 **A: Right, I know Ben is not** **invincible, Alien X will be in the story, however, Ben will only use it if the situation like Cinder Fall's Fall Maiden or Raven Branwen's Spring Maiden powers are technically magic, Alien X's true power puts magic to shame. As he can do anything due to being a** **omnipotent sapient being**

* * *

 **Gabriel asks...**

 **Q: "I just have one more question, who will Ben and Rex's be with after the fall of beacon?"**

 **A: Well, Gabriel. That's a serious** **question, because in Volume 4 and 5 that will be my biggest obstacle. Such as Yang's depression or Team RNJR only if I have Pyrrha survive. But I'll deal with it later since I have to finish Volume 1,2,3 and Grimm Eclipse.**

* * *

 **A random Guest says...**

 **Q: "Pls no harem that cliche is so overused and Ben isn't the type of guy who likes so much attention maybe when he was a kid but now he doesn't want the attention and Ben said it himself "I don't like being famous and I wish I had my secret identity back"."**

 **A: That is true, however, Ben admitted that even though he kinda did** **enjoy the fame, but his fight with Ultimate Kevin yeah... He did wish if Jimmy revealed his secret identity all over Bellwood.**

* * *

 **Mr. Illegal says...**

 **Q: "Hey this is just my opinion and feel free to tell me of my errors but I made a list of aliens that are possibly immune to Emeralds illusion semblance."**

 **1\. Ghostfreak-Since he's dead and the brain of an ectonurite might work differently than a living brain.**  
 **2\. Upgrade-Since he's an techno organic blob.**  
 **3\. Goop- The UFO above him is the real "mind" of a Polymorph and it's a machine.**  
 **4\. Clockwork and Nanomech- They're living machines.**  
 **5\. Wildmutt- Since he doesn't have eyes he can't see the illusions.**  
 **6\. Echo Echo- Since he's species are living soundwaves.**

 **A: Why Thank You! Yes, I will be using these aliens in the story. But I kinda have to agree with you as Emerald's Semblance allows her to conjure up hallucinations or illusions in ones brain. However, I kinda have to agree with you, I believe some of Ben's aliens do make him immune to mental attacks. Like you said Clockwork is a sapient being as Chornosapiens are** **mechanical in nature, however, Nanomech is half human and half alien nanochip, so I guess he can have a high tolerance to some mental attacks. Wildmutt yes because Vulpimancers have no eyes and his "vision" is a 3D mapping of his olfactory senses, Echo Echo, as Sonorosians are living sound waves inside containment suits, Upgrade being a techno inorganic blob as the Galvanic Mechamorphs were created by Azmuth and the rest of the Galvans, and Ghostfreak or Ecturonites like Zs'skayr, their** **consciences are only to contain their genetic copy of their mind in a single strand of their DNA. And Goop, since Polymorphs have their real "mind" inside of the artificial gravity projector. These aliens will be useful against Mercury in Volume 3 in the Vital Festival Tournament.**


	10. Q & A 9

**Q & A Reviews Chapter 9**

 **Okay, after posting a new chapter. Let's see what reviews we have today!**

 **Perseus12 says...**

 **Q: "Wowsers! Please continue the story, the excitement thrills me!"**

 **A: Why Thank You, Perseus. I will!**

* * *

 **TheCrazedBerserker says...**

 **Q: "I know you haven't updated it in a while but plz continue it. It is a very good idea and I would love to hear more."**

 **A: Don't worry... I will but it will take time and patience.**

* * *

 **deathcornfive says...**

 **Q: "I** **think would prefer velvet and ben being paired together"**

 **A: Well to be honest, in my opinion Velvet relationship with Ben is like brother and sister. The main pairing is Yang.**

* * *

 **Rio Skyron says...**

 **Q: "You're alive"**

 **A: Yeah, I know! I'm not dead cause I have school.**

* * *

 **Greer123 says...**

 **Q: "Ben is going to fuck up Raven in the coming chapters. Also is Kevin and Gwen going to be joining Ben in the coming chapters as well? Hope you are doing well."**

 **A: Well, Greer...** **language! And yes Ben will not kill Raven, because he is pretty chill most of the time. Yes, Kevin and Gwen will be** **joining with Rex and Ben.**

* * *

 **Ninjamon1228 says...**

 **Q: "You know...it's gonna be pretty funny to see how Ben changes the canon events seeing how freaking OP he is in this world. I just can't wait to see how him and Cardin are gonna react when Cardin starts bullying Velvet.**

 **I can also imagine a scenario of what happened with Albedo at the end of Alien Force. Raven or Cinder somehow got the Ulimatrix and Ben says that whoever took it is going to go after him is going to give it back. After they mockingly say no Ben says "So you don't blow up." Ben then activates the self-destruct function and, after a moment, they give it back with Ben disabling it.**

 **Also here are some ideas I have for the story.**

 **Neo having a crush on Ben.**

 **So what if when Neo sees Ben she starts getting infatuated with him. She then sees how Yang interacts with him (Considering how they're going to be in a relationship) and starts getting extremely jealous (pretty much Yandre.) This could lead her to be extra determined to get rid of Yang like on the train in volume 2.**

 **Pyrrah lives**

 **Ok I don't know how far you're gonna stray from canon since Ben (and soon Rex) is in Remnant, but if your gonna go far from canon in certain cases this is something that could very much happen. You could have Ben save Pyrrah at the very last second before Cinder lands the final blow with Ben getting Pyrrah to safety before facing Cinder himself. I think you should have it be Cinder vs Atomic with Cinder being unable to harm Atomix at all with her weapon or maiden powers since Atomix would probably not feel a thing from either attack and with Atomix "Finishing" off Cinder with nuclear winner.**

 **Upgrade fixes Penny.**

 **So the Galvanic Mechamorphs don't just upgrade machinery, they can also repair it and put it back together. After Penny is...um, "Dismantled" Ben can go Upgrade and, in a sense, "Bring her back to life."**

 **Curring Amber.**

 **So the after effects of Cinder draining half of the maiden power from Amber left the latter with the grim infection, causing her to be in an incredibly weak state and almost to the point of death. The Ultimatrix has a function which can repair the DNA of another being like with Ken when he was affected by the Xenocyte. Ben could use that function to cure Amber of the Grimm infection leaving her completely healthy just with only half of her power.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say. I hope you consider my idea. Kepp up the good work, this story rocks."**

 **A: Well, okay in order. One, I'm not going to make him that OP as he still retains the Master Control, Ascalon, Mana, Aura, and Semblance and his weaknesses from the show along with Rex and his Nanites, Omega-1 Nanite, and his Aura and Semblance. Two, Yes he is going to stop Cardin from bullying. Three, yep that scenario if Cinder or Raven got the Ultimatrix and threatens them to hand it back over or the device will destroy itself and not the RWBY Universe so they don't blow up due to the self-destruct charge for it has to build for a few days. And I kinda agree with your ideas. Like Neo having a crush on Ben, and Yang** **going to get extremely angry at Neo for being a boyfriend stealer. Pyrrha, however, yes during the fight at Beacon Tower, I might do that along with Rex fighting Cinder, and Penny getting repaired I will do that with Upgrade, and have Ben improve her systems with alien technology with the help of Azmuth. Finally, Amber. Well even though she will be repaired, but she will still die due to that machine in the vault below Beacon, and Cinder killing her to complete the half of the Fall Maiden power. Thank You!**

* * *

 **doomqwer says...**

 **Q: "God Ozpin is such a manipulative prick"**

 **A: Well to be honest... If you watched Volume 5 then well he is not a bad guy, it's just that he makes more mistakes than anyone else, which is the reason the Brother Gods of Remnant cursed with him that reincarnation cycle of his before the events of RWBY.**

* * *

 **J0K3R Of Monday says...**

 **Q: "Y'know if you didn't place a paring tag on Ben and Yang, I would have believed that this was a Velvet pairing."**

 **A: Well, I know that. Because Ben and Yang share some** **similarities in common.**

* * *

 **That one guy says...**

 **Q: "Cool chapter I was expecting you would give his faunus form different clothing like a trenchcoat or something instead of his human clothing and just adding the ultimatrix on his chest. Cool name by the way :)"**

 **A: Well Thank You! Recently, I changed my mind and** **decided to give him some clothing for his Faunus Transformations. Check it out right now. And thanks! The Name Jumping Jack makes sense as Rabbits can hop.**

* * *

 **Mr. Illegal asks...**

 **Q: "How did Raven know Ben calls himself Ben 10?"**

 **A: Well, she doesn't... She just calls him that due to his last name and shortening to the number 10 that rhymes with his name.**

* * *

 **That one guy replies...**

 **Q: "OMG thank you for recommending my idea of having Ben's faunus forms having different clothing. Also I read one of the reviews of other people and comment about some of Ben's aliens being immune to Emeralds semblance kinda interests me and want to know your thoughts about that topic."**

 **A: You're Welcome, and yes! Emerald's Semblance wouldn't probably affect Ben in his alien forms such as Goop, Wildmutt, Echo Echo, Clockwork, Nanomech, and Upgrade.**


End file.
